fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lizardmen
|kanji=リザードマン |rōmaji=Rizādo Man |primary ability=Copy Magic (Artificial Lizardmen) |located in=Earth Land |image gallery= yes }} Lizardmen (リザードマン Rizādo Man) are humanoid lizard-like creatures from the Fairy Tail Universe. Daphne created her own version of these creatures. Appearance Lizardmen appear to be masculine humanoid lizard-like creatures with spiked scales covering their body. They possess a plate that covers their forehead and a light-colored mane that ranges from the top of their skull to their back. Their legs also take hove-like appearances. Artificial Lizardmen, however, have narrow snouts with sharp teeth and white eyes. They have two sets of triangular spikes covering their head up to their long tails. A single spike can be seen sprouting out of their chin. When an Artificial Lizardman mimics an opponent, they sometimes mimic their appearance as well (e.g. Loke, Wakaba and Elfman's hairstyles, Plue's form and Macao's jewelry). Artificial Lizardmen Known versions are: *'Lizardmen:' Daphne created Artificial Lizardmen in order to collect information about other people. These Lizardmen are able to collect data regarding a person's fighting style by mimicking them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 *'Lizardmen v2.5:' After collecting data from the first version Lizardmen fights, Daphne created a new set of Lizardmen, which were more powerful than the first.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 *'Lizardmen v3.1:' Daphne created these Lizardmen in order to defeat the members of the Fairy Tail Guild. These Lizardmen were able to fight on equal terms with the guild's Mages, until, that is, they were defeated by Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser's Unison Raid.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Magic and Abilities Lizardman (Requip Version).jpg|Lizardman (Erza Version) Lizardman (Virgo Version).jpg|Lizardman (Virgo Version) Lizardman (Loke Version).JPG|Lizardman (Loke Version) Lizardman (Plue Version).JPG|Lizardman (Plue Version) Lizardman (Elfman Version).JPG|Lizardman (Elfman Version) Lizardman (Macao Version).jpg|Lizardman (Macao Version) Lizardman (Wakaba Version).jpg|Lizardman (Wakaba Version) Copy Magic: Artificial Lizardmen are designed to be able to adapt to match the attributes of their opponents. However copies are not as powerful as their opponents. (Unnamed) *'Mimic Erza:' A Lizardman who mimics Erza Scarlet is able to requip their armor and weapon to fight the opponent. However, they are not as fast at requipping as Erza. *'Mimic Virgo:' A Lizardman who mimics Virgo is able to dig tunnels underground and use the chains on its wrists to fight. *'Mimic Loke:' A Lizardman who mimics Loke is able to use the power of Regulus and is an expert hand-to-hand combatant. *'Mimic Plue:' A Lizardman who mimics Plue is unable to use any combat abilities and easily collapses due to exhaustion. *'Mimic Elfman:' A Lizardman who mimics Elfman is able to use Take Over Magic. However, instead of its hand changing form, it uses its tail to use spells such as Beast Arm: Iron Bull. *'Mimic Macao:' A Lizardman who mimics Macao Conbolt is able to use Purple Flare spells. *'Mimic Wakaba:' A Lizardman who mimics Wakaba Mine is able to use Smoke Magic spells such as Smoke Fake. Major Battles *Erza Scarlet vs. Lizardman *Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Daphne's Lizardmen *Elfman Strauss, Macao Conbolt & Wakaba Mine vs. Daphne's Lizardmen *Erza Scarlet vs. Daphne's Lizardmen *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid References Navigation Category:Magical Creatures Category:Races